Many services, such as websites, apps, social networks, etc., may employ various techniques to help a user to perform a task. For example, a website may display a form with various input fields that each correspond to data that may be input by the user. The user may submit the data via the form, and the website (e.g., and/or an entity with access to the website) may use the data submitted via the form to perform the task.
In an example, properly performing the task may require more than one type of information from the user. For example, to reserve a hotel room with a waterfront view, it may be necessary to first receive selection, by the user, of a hotel that has waterfront views available. The use of a single form with various input fields may thus be inconvenient, insufficient and/or inefficient. For example, the form may require visual attention from the user, which the user may be unable to provide while driving. Thus, the user may be unable to reserve the hotel until the user reaches a destination and ceases driving.